


Christmas In July: Finding The Perfect Tree

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: Christmas In July 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meanwhile... John is annoyed, Sherlock is hella smitten with his Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Sherlock searches for the perfect Christmas tree for the first holidays with him and Molly being officially a couple. In doing so, he annoys John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Christmas In July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812988
Kudos: 31





	Christmas In July: Finding The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and participate in this year's Christmas In July event. The goal is to write something for all the prompts. Let's see if I'll succeed.

John was starting to get really annoyed and, as usual, it was all Sherlock’s fault. He had dragged him along in his search for the perfect Christmas tree for Baker Street five hours ago. The man, who in previous years had to be threatened to just join a Christmas party or dinner, was searching for the perfect tree for five _endless_ hours.

‘‘Too short,’‘ he heard him say about the tree in front of them and moving to the next one. ‘‘Too tall,’‘ he said about that one. John groaned.

‘‘Sherlock, for God’s sake, just pick one tree and let's go. I can’t do this anymore. I am tired and I want to go home to my beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter,’‘ he complained as he followed Sherlock to the next one.

‘‘Nope!’‘ said his very irritating friend. ‘‘We are not going anywhere until I find the perfect tree _and_ the perfect ornaments,’‘ he replied, and with barely a glance he deemed three more trees as unworthy.

‘‘I’m exhausted, Sherlock. This was supposed to be my day off, I was supposed to be resting now,’‘ he stated, holding the volume of his voice as low as possible when he noticed people glaring at them.

‘‘Nobody forced you to come with me, John.’‘

‘‘That’s not true! You did. You forced me to come with you when you burst into my house while I’d only just had my first sip of coffee and announced that we had a very important mission to complete today. That was _five hours ago_. Your very important mission was to find a Christmas tree, and now I’m annoyed, tired, hungry, and I’m seriously wondering if anyone in this shop will stop me if I try to strangle you.’‘

Sherlock sighed and turned to look at John. ‘’This Christmas is the very first Christmas with Molly and I being officially a couple, so it’s extremely important to me that everything will be perfect. The tree, the ornaments, the food, and the party... I demand perfection because she deserves nothing less than perfection. Now, as a friend, I thought that you would like to help me in my quest but if this annoys you so much you are more than free to leave and go to your wife and daughter instead of staying here only to complain about how much annoyed you are,’’ he said almost in one breath and turned his back on him, moving further into the shop, mumbling under his breath of how he had asked for help from the wrong Watson.

John was rendered speechless after that for several moments. Then he realized that he was being a very bad friend so far, and full of remorse, he joined his friend to help him find the most perfect tree. They only needed one more hour until Sherlock found the perfect tree for his Molly and just two more hours to find the perfect ornaments and decorations. 

Soon after that they arrived at Baker Street and started setting up the tree and the decorations since Sherlock wanted to have everything ready for Molly when she returned home from her long shift at work. Among all the bickering between the two friends, they managed to finish just moments before they heard Molly entering the building. As they were waiting for her to arrive at the flat John turned to look at Sherlock. He looked nervous and excited. John found it endearing but decided against ever voicing such sentiment to him. 

His eyes turned to the flat’s door just when Molly entered and gasped when she saw the tree and decorations. Sherlock couldn’t move his eyes away from her, waiting anxiously to learn if she enjoyed the surprise. Molly’s smile when she looked at him wouldn’t leave any doubts even to the most disbelieving mind. As John watched his two friends falling into each other’s arms, he decided that all the tiredness and irritation he had experienced that day was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to send my many... many thank you's to afteriwake for being the most amazing beta reader ever. And second, I hope that you all liked it. Please let me know.
> 
> P.s. The plan is to make this a series of stories but every story will be for several ships I love and want to write for.


End file.
